Masks of Fate
by SpiralNinja05
Summary: The flock escaped the school but is now seperated. After five years a mysterious invitation is sent out for a masquerade party. A good party turns bad as the flocks reunion comes at a horrible time right when the auction begins and their the items selling


**Switch here. Second Fanfic is here! Well this was originally the first one I came up with while thinking of a fanfic to start. And I love masquerade costumes and masks. So hopefully this turns out better than it was in my head. Enjoy, and I do not own this characters, only the storyline in this fic. Switch out.**

Max POV

All right wearing a dress isn't my thing but apparently there's this party going on that it's dress code states that all women have to wear a dress and all men suits. Why am I going to a party where I have to wear a dress? Well it's sort of complicated. See my mom, Ms. Martinez, got this letter in the mail the other day that's inviting like all these rich people, though my family isn't the rich type. But the letter was addressed to me, specifically. Weird. Not only were rich people invited but kids with special gifts were, and by special I mean genetically altered special. That's right, I am genetically altered, I have wings. It happened when I was a kid and what not, I lived in a cage for a few years with some others and when we escaped we were sent to live with either our real parents or foster parents. Short and simple.

So my mom said we should go and that I might be able to meet others like me. Ella, my sister, of course wanted to go especially to see me get in a dress. So that's how I ended up at this fancy palace looking place wearing a red dress with gold trim. Oh and did I mention it was a Masquerade party. Yeah, practically everyone has a mask on, so you couldn't tell who was who.

"This sucks. Why did I agree to come to this again?" I fixed the strap on my gold mask, which I had to admit was pretty cool looking, it has gold swirl designs on it and on one side three red feathers were sticking out.

"Oh come on Max, this is way awesome. Look at all the fancy dresses, the cute boys, the food, the boys." Ella was more excited than I was, and I was the one who got the invitation.

"You said boys twice."

"Well duh. I mean come on, you can't tell me that there isn't a single guy in here who isn't cute?" I looked around, and I had to admit there were some pretty cute guys in here. Though as I looked around there were mainly adults in their late thirties and very few children. "Max? Don't you agree?" I snapped out of my train of thought and looked over at my sister.

"Oh, yeah. I mean all the younger guys are cute but not the older ones so much." I spotted the food table and heard my stomach rumble. "Come on lets go get some food." We made our way to the dinning area and put some food on some plates. Plates meaning one for Ella and about three for me, gotta eat to keep the energy up. We found a table with no one on it since everyone was either talking and standing or dancing and talking. I looked around as I shoved a cookie in my mouth that there were a few other kids sitting at the tables. At one it looked like a brother and sister were making a tower out of plastic plates and silver wear. They were both cute in my opinion, both blonde around the ages of seven and nine, the boy was wearing a green color coding outfit while the girl was wearing pink. I spotted another, this time it was an African American girl texting non stop on a cell phone, and her outfit I must say was gorgeous, a purple dress with lavender roses decorated around, it made mine look like I bought it from a bargain bin.

Then there were two older boys around my age, both leaning against the wall talking to each other. One stood out with his strawberry blond hair though it was covered by a three musketeer hat with a large white feather sticking out. While the other boy stood out by wearing all black, I mean could he at least wearing some color to brighten the outfit up a bit. My train of thought was interrupted again but not by Ella but by a man at the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls. Thank you for attending our wonderful party. I'm sure all of you are wondering what we are auctioning off, so please be patient a little bit longer as we get the prizes ready." I looked over at Ella confused.

"What does he mean by auctioning? I thought this was just a party." Ella shrugged her shoulders.

"It didn't say much in the invitation. I'll go find mom and ask her about it." Ella grabbed her plate and threw it away, entering the crowd to search for mom. Not a very exciting party if most of the people were just standing around.

"Excuse me miss, are you Max?" I looked behind me at this man who had to be well over six feet tall.

"Yes, why?"

"There's a message in the front for you." I took a quick glance around, those kids that I was looking at earlier weren't there anymore. Maybe the message was from mom and Ella. I stood up and walked out the double doors and followed the man to the front desk. "Right in here miss." I was starting to get a bad feeling about this, nothing says suspicious then following a stranger and entering an empty room. Which I soon realized that I shouldn't have gone with him after I felt a sudden blow to my head.

I woke up with a splitting headache only to find that it was dark and my hands were tied behind my back. Perfect, I get invited to a nice party and some one attacks me. Well this couldn't get any better could it? As my eyes adjusted to the light I noticed I wasn't alone. Those kids I saw in the dinning area were here too.

"So…do any of you know what's going on?" Of course curiosity got the best of me and I had to open my mouth to do it. There was no answer for a bit until one of the older boys spoke up.

"We're their the auction items. It's obvious that we're them after they announced that they had to get the items ready and then we disappeared." It was the black haired one that spoke up.

"Well that's wonderful. What made us the auction items? I didn't approve this."

"We all approved it. We all got invitations with our name on it and we agreed to come. Which made us agree to be the auction items."

"Well mister know it all, may I ask who I am talking to so I can kick your butt later for being a smartass." I heard some snickering coming from some of the other children in the corner. Well I guess that means their not really scared of the situation.

"I'd like to see you try. Names Nick, but I hate that name so I go by Fang." I froze for a minute, that name sounded so familiar. "Well miss bossy what's your name?" I shook out of spacing,

"Max."

"If anyone is curious about my name is James." The strawberry haired boy stated from one of the corners. "But I was originally called Iggy before moving in with my parents." Another familiar name.

"Oh! Since we're introducing ourselves I want to go. I'm Monique, and since everyone has two names, I'm Nudge also." The youngest boy in the corner then gave a shout out.

"I'm Thomas, or The Gasman, for reasons you'll find out soon enough. Oh and this is my sister Ariel." The little girl smiled.

"I also go by Angel." Which I could see why, she was just too cute.

"With introductions done…now all we have to do is figure a way out of this place. Any ideas?" Of course none raised their hands or even suggested anything. "I guess we'll have to wing it then."

**Switch again. It's starts kind of rough….but I'm still new at this. I'll do others point of view and what not when the time seems right. But for the intro it's gotta be Max. Thanks for reading. Switch gone. **


End file.
